in_starclan_pawsfandomcom-20200215-history
Icefur
Icefur is a white she-cat with one blue and one green eye. Owned by Foxyrulz Life Kit Icekit was born in Cavernclan to Silverstripe and the deputy Ashheart. Her two littermates were Hazelfur and Stormeye. Later in her kithood she became the adopted sister of Ravenkit. She experienced loss at a young age. Her father went into battle for Forest Rocks, a piece of territory prized by two clans. Ashheart was killed in the battle. She became close to the leader's son Timberpaw after her father's death, considering him a good friend. He had a crush on both Icekit and her sister. Apprentice Icepaw's mentor is unknown, but she did become an apprentice on time. She was a good hunter, more than anything else. When it came to battle training she was clumsy and awkward, but over time she became at the very least decent at it. She started growing closer to Timberwing romantically, while his father didn't approve of her. She was always intimidated by Ashstar, but didn't let that stop her from trying to be the best apprentice she could be. She was happy for her mother moving on with Icepelt, and was always extremely happy to watch over her little siblings Aspenkit and Darkkit. She and Timberwing talked about the future around this time, of when they were both warriors and could become mates, with kits of their own. Her family left with a large group of other cats during the night. She was devastated to loose such a large number of her family members at once before even becoming a warrior. Due to the sudden lack of cats, Icepaw's ceremony was delayed. She wanted to do her best to help get her clan back together beforehand. In the meantime, Timberwing had taken another mate, a she-cat named Curlbelly. He introduced Icepaw to her and took them both as his mates. Icepaw wasn't entirely thrilled, but since her love was happy, she was happy(?) Queen (1st litter) Icefur received her warrior name very soon afterwards, named Icefur for her snowy white pelt. She had barely a moon to enjoy it before she was expecting Timberwing's kits. She moved into the nursery with Curlbelly, but continued to hunt and patrol until her mates insisted she stopped for the sake of the kits. When her kits were barely a few days away she was visited by an apprentice named Swallowpaw, one of Timberwing's younger siblings. He had brought her some freshkill, as standard apprentices do. He was callous towards her, even though she was as polite as could be. When he slandered her mate's name, calling their kits weak, she stood up for herself. He attacked her, clawing her cheek and threatening the lives of her unborn kits. She screamed at him to leave, drawing the attention of her clanmates. The stress of the attack caused her kits to come a few days earlier than expected. After a long and stressful kitting she gave birth to two kits and a tom. She named them Cloudkit, Hazelkit, and Birchkit. Not long afterwards her friend Mintpelt came to her with another kit to care for. She named her Frecklekit and claimed she was her kit, coming later than the other three. Mintpelt backed her up on this, and no one questioned it. As her kits grew, she started feeling neglected by Timberwing. Sure, he was always kind and sweet to her, and he adored their kits. But it seemed he start spending more time with Curlbelly and her kits than with her. She started becoming unsure of herself, and having no family to discuss it with made it all the more harder. After constant harassment from Swallowpaw and this neglect, Icefur had enough. She decided to take her kits and search for her family, where she could finally have a stable place to raise her kits. She was saddened she was driven to this point by Timberwing, and that she had to leave the place she knew her whole life. She set off with her four kits in the direction the cats had left in. She traveled as much as she could everyday, but her kits were still young and needed milk often, plus she had to tend to her own hunger. She even went as low as to swipe food from kittypet bowls so she wouldn’t have to waste travel time hunting. She met several cats, most of them toms who fancied the pretty white she-cat, who gave her directions if she got sidetracked. Sometimes she had to stop and find her kits, as they were very adventurous and wandered off. It took a long time, but she finally made it to the new clans. The first cats she met weren’t warriors on a patrol, but two naughty clan kits named Hopekit and Wishkit who had snuck out of camp. She struck up a bargain with the kits- they would point her in the direction of their camp, and she wouldn’t mention that they were out of camp. The kits accepted and pointed her to their clan, Rowanclan. She was worried that no cat would recognize her after so much time apart, and with herself looking thin and ragged, but she at last had found her family. Silverstripe, Stormeye and Ravenshade were overjoyed to see her and her kits, and Whitestar happily welcomed them into the clan. She quickly settled into the nursery and got up to a healthy weight. She and her kits became close friends with Softfur, the Rowanclan medicine cat and the mother of the two kits they first met. Warrior She was overjoyed when her kits became apprentices, especially Birchpaw, who was choosing to be a medicine cat alongside two other young toms. She became Cloudpaw’s mentor, due to a small number of cats ready to train an apprentice at the time. She had help from her old friend Otterslash getting back on her paws- after being a queen for so long her hunting and fighting skills had gotten rusty. When the dogs attacked the camp, Icefur was separate from her kits during the chaos. She was horrified when she heard Birchpaw had nearly been killed by one, but was saved by Softfur at the expense of her sight and position as medicine cat. She became close to the old she-cat, helping her recover mentally while Birchpaw and the other apprentices did their best physically. Rowanclan was forced to share camps with Stormclan, due to the destruction of their camp, the dogs still being on their territory and the fact they had no full medicine cats meant they needed Stonewhisker to train up their apprentices. Icefur was very civil at first, trying to make the best of a bad situation. However, her kits were being targeted by a group of Stormclan apprentices, led by Wolfstar’s apprentice Brackenpaw. The tom targeted her daughters as nothing more than sexual playthings and Birchpaw was a popular target for aggression for being anti-confrontational and not defending himself. Icefur was furious when the apprentices targeted her kits, even going as far as actually attacking them, and confronted Brackenpaw one day when he was being cruel to Birchpaw. He laughed in her face and told her to go back to the nursery “like a good little she-cat”. Icefur promptly laid him out on the dirt, causing a large fight in the middle of the clearing as Whitestar, Hopepaw and other cats came to her aid. She saw Adderpaw dragging her son away and turned her hostility towards him until Birchpaw explained the tom had saved him by hiding him in the brambles away from the fight. She was on polite terms with the silver tom after that, but still despised Brackenpaw. Then one by one, Icefur’s daughters left. First it was Frecklepaw, then Hazelpaw left in the night without saying goodbye. Cloudpaw left to join Stormclan soon after, and Icefur didn’t know until the Gathering. With each daughter’s departure Icefur became more protective of Birchpaw. She was horrified by Cloudwing’s actions and begged her to come back, but Brackenclaw got between them and flaunted his new mate like a battle scar. Icefur was one of the cats that found Wolfstar’s body on Rowanclan territory after Brackenclaw killed him. She had seen Jinx, a she-cat he’d sent to frame Softfur for his death, trying to feed the blind medicine cat deathberries to make it look like a murder-suicide. She and Hopepaw chased the she-cat and fought her before running into Brackenclaw with Wolfstar’s body. They promptly told Whitestar after the incident. She was both thrilled and horrified when she found out Cloudwing had mothered Brackenstar’s kits. Adderpaw managed to save two of the four kits, as neither of them looked like Brackenstar enough for one to identify them as his kits. She was often spotted hovering over Fernheart in the nursery, making sure her grandchildren were being kept nice and warm and well fed. Crowkit and Dovekit loved their grandmother as much as she loved them; they were often seen cuddling with her as she told them stories of her past life and adventures. During the Gathering battle, Icefur was attacked by an unnamed Stormclan tom and had her throat violently ripped open. She didn’t die from her wounds and managed to run for the safety of the forest. However, a few days later she started coughing up a mixture of blood and some sort of white fluid. She couldn’t talk after this, trying caused extreme amounts of pain and more fluid to come from her throat. When Stormclan raided the camp, Icefur attempted to flee yet again, but stayed when she couldn’t find all the queens. A gray and white tom dragged her off as a prize for Brackenstar, and with her throat still heavily damage she couldn’t call for help. When Brackenstar didn’t choose her to have his kits the tom was very eager to have her for himself. Luckily- or luckily- Brackenstar gave Icefur to Flintear, his deputy, as a mate. Flintear wasn’t as eager as the tom to have her and mostly just left her alone in the medicine cat den, where she started bonding with Mistypaw, who was pretty much the most innocent Stormclan cat in camp. Still unable to speak she had to figure out other ways to communicate, thought none of them worked for Mistypaw as they depended on sight to work. Slowly Flintear and Icefur grew closer from their initial coldness towards each other. He would take her out on hunting patrols so she could stretch her legs, and they would laugh at each other and race. She never fully forgave him for his behavior towards Birchpool, but he did explain why he hated Rowanclan to her. She was still angry, but felt more sympathy towards him than she previously did. One day while on one such patrol, they met three loner kits named Bird, Hill and Bark. Bird had taken her little siblings out to see the Thunderpath, and Flintear told her that was a bad idea and to go home. As Bird argued about the Thunderpath with the warrior, Bark and Hill snuggled to Icefur trying to look for milk, being too young to fully understand the danger of being a young cat on Stormclan territory at this time. Flint, the kits’ father, found them and attempted to attack Flintear, but the normally aggressive tom simply let the loners leave without a fight, and did not alert Brackenstar to their presence. Icefur soon saw Birchpool at the Thunderpath between Rowanclan and Stormclan while on a patrol with Mistypaw and Flintear. She was so eager to be with her son she bolted across the path just as a monster came bearing down on her. Flintear saved her life, but quickly left her on the other side to go back to Mistypaw, who was wandering dangerously close to the path. Icefur managed to come down from the shock and limp back across the path- as much as she wanted to be with her son, she couldn’t leave her mother and daughter behind. She started to regain her voice as the wound on her neck healed. She had trouble raising her voice but at least she could talk to Flintear and other cats. She was so mad when she found out Silverstripe was bearing Brackenstar’s kits- why her mother, of all cats! What if she didn’t make it through the kitting, being as old as she was! Flintear talked her down from violence for her family’s sake. On another patrol they met a she-cat named Virtue who was passing through. Unlike with the kits, Flintear was more hostile towards the loner, while Icefur mocked his aggression in a teasing fashion. They took her back to the Rowanclan border, the two she-cats making polite conversation the whole way. When Virtue mentioned looking for a blue she-cat, similar to her, Icefur mentioned her clanmate Bluefreckle. They sent her off with a warning and headed back to the clan. Again, Flintear did not mention the loner to Brackenstar. Queen (2nd litter) The pair got together, despite multiple fights and acts of violence on each other. She became pregnant with Flintear’s kits, and both parents were horrified they were so careless. Flintear was adamant that Icefur stayed in Stormclan for the sake of the kits, but Icefur, angry at herself and Flintear, kept refusing. Flintear said some horrible things to her, then came back and apologized. Eventually they settled into a polite relationship- Icefur didn’t really have any way to leave Stormclan, and Flintear was much nicer to her. The tom that had taken Icefur the first time was regularly trying to take her again, for some reason more aggressively after he found out she was pregnant. Flintear sent the tom on tons of patrols so he wouldn’t go after Icefur, but the tom still found a way to get to her. When she was sunbathing one day the tom grabbed her by the scruff and tried to drag her out of camp while Flintear was speaking to his leader. Luckily he turned around and chased the tom out of camp, but it made her more jumpy than usual. She finally told Silverstripe and Cloudwing about her pregnancy, and they were pissed. Both she-cats attempted to attack Flintear, claiming he had forced himself upon Icefur. Icefur begged her family to stop, that it wasn’t true, but they refused to listen. Silverstripe got so worked up she collapsed with trouble breathing and the stress caused her to go into labor early. Icefur was sobbing but still tried to protect her little siblings from Brackenstar, who wasn’t impressed by the two surviving kits and very rough with them. Flintear accused her of telling her family he had forced kits onto her, and refused to believe her when she told the truth. In a fit of frustration and rage, she turned her aggression on her unborn kits. When Flintear stopped her from killing them, she started seeing visions of the kits. These didn’t go away for a long time, and Flintear stopped talking to her. He was still protective of her because of the perverted tom, but didn’t want to talk to her or really have anything else to do with her. Due to the neglect from her family and the father of her kits, as well as additional stress from the Stormclan cats, Icefur’s mental health took a nosedive. By the point she was rescued along with the other queens and prisoners, she had sunken into a depression and hopelessness had surrounded her. She received some solace in Wrenscar, who made herself available as a friend, as well as keeping Icefur from getting herself killed. Not long after the rescue Icefur gave birth to a litter of four, consisting of Splashkit, Bluekit, Swiftkit and Darkkit. She was so enamoured by her precious little kits that she completely forgot about her other families reactions to them. However, Cloudwing showed immense dislike for the kits when first meeting them and ran away from camp after their birth. Icefur and Wrenscar co-nursed their litters together, being a large amount for one she-cat alone. She wanted to co-nurse with Silverstripe, but her mother refused to talk to her and Honeykit was frightened of her, the ginger kit’s first memory of her being a screaming mess. As a mother Icefur was extremely protective of her kits, especially Darkkit, who looked the most like Flintear. At first this was normal motherly actions; not wanting her kits wandering off, going into the medicine den, climbing things too high for them, etc. She didn’t think anyone would harm her kits at first, but then rumors started to circle throughout the clan, many cats avoiding the kits or calling Darkkit a little devil. These set Icefur off, leading her to become more and more aggressive to cats. She started having more and more nightmares of Flintear and faceless ghost whispering the insults towards her kits. She started having trouble keeping her milk up for her kits and one day it stopped producing at all. With borage she could muster a little bit of milk for one kit, or a small suckle each for the whole litter a day, but not enough for them to remain strong. Silverstripe became the kits’ nursemaid, Wrenscar having similar milk problems on top of her own large litter to deal with. Icefur took them into the elder’s den a couple times a day to nurse and visit her kits before heading back to the nursery. Cloudwing and Silverstripe started becoming more affectionate to the kits, but still gave Icefur the cold shoulder. This made her even more aggressive, but she continued to bottle up her emotions. One day during one of the visits Icefur was in a particularly sour mood. She came to collect her kits, ignoring the glares from her mother and eldest daughter as well as the screams from Honeykit. When trying to get them to leave, Swiftkit showed her defiance by refusing to leave. Icefur tried to patiently explain why they couldn’t stay, when Bluekit insulted his sister. After that they got into a heated fight, building up more and more stress on Icefur’s mind. It all came to a head when Bluekit literally ripped a hole in Swiftkit’s ear. Whether it was the scent of blood or Swiftkit’s scream, something in Icefur’s mind snapped. Icefur grabbed Bluekit by the scruff and practically threw him away from Swiftkit. She pinned him to the ground, sinking her claws into his haunches and screamed into his face that he was a rotten kit, just like his father. Cloudwing pushed her back and told her to never lay a claw on her little siblings again. Icefur addressed the clan in this maddened state, accusing them all of hating her kits, saying the rumors would never stop. When Whitestar attempted to calm the agitated queen she lashed out at him. She went towards Birchpool, who was treating Swiftkit and had Splashkit and Darkkit beside him, to take her kits back to the nursery, but Cloudwing defended her brother and the kits. When she attempted to take them by force, Hopethorn dragged the unstable queen away. The brown warrior assisted Weedstem in force-feeding her poppy seeds to prevent her from harming herself or others. Icefur was sentenced to a few days of confinement to the medicine den while Silverstripe took full responsibility of her grandchildren's health. A diet that consisted about 30% poppy seeds, combined with the anxiety of being apart from her kits, made Icefur a ticking time bomb. When she was confined there Darkkit came to see her, behind the medicine cats' backs. When she spotted her youngest kit, she scooped him up and hid him from the other cats, refusing to let him leave. With some smooth talking and a little pushing Darkkit managed to escape without her causing a scene. She was retired (forcefully) to her own den for the safety of everyone, including herself. But it didn't take long for another accident to occur. Her granddaughter Dovepaw came into camp with her adopted kit Silverkit, who she'd found alone in the woods. But Icefur didn't know that; she thought her precious granddaughter had gotten pregnant and given birth before her warrior ceremony. Icefur didn't like that at all. She confronted Dovepaw and got dangerously close to harming the kit before Robinpaw intervened by attacking her first. Much like her son had done, she ripped holes in the ginger apprentice's ear. She was pinned by Whitestar and banished back to the medicine cat den for more poppy seeds. But Icefur wasn't done. Once in the medicine cat den, she spotted Adderpaw, assuming the tom was the father of the kit due to there being no other silver toms in Rowanclan. At first she shifted in a laying position, looking like she was settling down as Birchpool prepared the poppy seeds. When he tried to feed them to her, she shoved him aside and pounced on the tom, accusing him of taking the last family member who loved her. Whitestar attempted to drag her away as she mercilessly clawed him with her hind legs, but she clawed him as well. She ended up hurting the tom so bad he almost didn't make it. Trivia * Icefur was Foxyrulz's first Warrior Cat Roleplay character * If things had been different and her mental health was kept up Icefur would have been a great mother to her second litter. * She loved Timberwing more than Flintear. * Her main goal is to get her kits back, and Shine uses this to her advantage to do what she wants * Icefur is still able to have kits, but isn't interested at the moment ** However she would be unable to care for any A. She is mentally unstable, and B. She is unable to produce milk due to age and stress